(TRADUÇÃO) Promessa Eterna
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Uma promessa a um anjo morto nos braços de um demónio que roubou o seu coração. YAOI


**Promessa Eterna**

**Traduzida do Espanhol **

**Título: **Promesa Eterna

**Autora:** lady-orochimaru

**Tradutora:** Sandra Longbottom

**Resumo:** Uma promessa a um anjo morto nos braços de um demónio que roubou o seu coração. YAOI

**Pares: **Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort

**Classificação: **K

**Advertências:** YAOI; Tragedy/Angst.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Promesa Eterna ", que foi realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. lady-orochimaru tem todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com as suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

S.L.

_Pensamentos_

**Diálogo**

**Promessa Eterna**

A chuva triste que cai do céu como lágrimas das estrelas …limpa todo aquele campo de batalha…

O sangue encontra-se espalhado no chão…como os corpos que jazem ali sem vida ...

Com esses olhos baços e vazios ... olhos que nunca mais verão um amanhecer…

Destino não muito diferente daqueles que sobreviveram…

Já não se escuta nada mais além da chuva que caia, nada mais que o sorriso melancólico e triste do silêncio por detrás de uma árdua batalha…

Tudo á volta está completamente destruído, e nada resta do que uma vez foi aquele enorme e imponente castelo...

Não há nada ... 

Nada mais do que o cheiro da morte ... 

A luta que tinha ali ocorrido tinha sido a guerra que marcaria o futuro do mundo para sempre ...

Os bruxos, em vão, tinham tentado defender-se e proteger as suas vidas… pelo qual muito poucos tinham conseguido ... 

Os Comensais da Morte…mais inteligentes e capazes tinham avançado para eles como abutres à espreita ...levando com cada um dos seus passos um sem número de vidas…

A morte tinha pairado sobre as suas cabeças de forma inevitável…

Então o próprio Lord Voldemort tinha estado presente na guerra…sob a sua poderosa e misteriosa varinha haviam caído quase todos os membros da famosa Ordem da Fénix… 

Já não havia esperanças ...

Já não havia nada ...

O final daquela sangrenta batalha tinha marcado o início do período das trevas ...

Agora governado pelo Lord ...

Lord Voldemort tinha ganho a guerra e sob o seu domínio o mundo tomaria um novo e escuro caminho.. 

Os segundos passavam ...

Tranquilos e silenciosos naquele campo…a chuva caia sobre as suas cabeças…

Uma silhueta escura ... completamente coberta por uma capa preta com detalhes em verde e prata ... 

O seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara branca completamente lisa, na qual só se via duas ranhuras para os olhos…

Esse indivíduo não era outro senão ...

Lord Voldemort ...

Caminhava naquele solo coberto de corpos e sangue ...

Os Comensais da Morte inclinavam-se com respeito perante a imponente silhueta do Senhor das Trevas ...

Seus passos calmos, sérios e firmes tinham apenas uma direção ...

Na sua cabeça estava apenas uma pessoa e um destino final ...

_Harry Potter ..._

_Sei que continua com vida nalguma parte deste campo…  
><em>

_O posso sentir perfeitamente dentro de mim ..._

O Lord podia sentir claramente, graças a sua conexão com o jovem ... que este ainda se encontrava com vida ...

E era por ele que caminhava decidido…decidido a encontrá-lo…

De repente ... 

O vento soprou de forma violenta…o odor a sangue por um pequeno instante desapareceu…

Foi ali que ele sentiu perfeitamente…assim foi como pôde encontra-lo…

Ao pé de uma árvore enorme ... estava o menino de ouro ...

Tinha inúmeras feridas em todo o seu frágil corpo…

A sua pele estava pálida como a porcelana ... tinha perdido os óculos há algum tempo atrás ... 

Ele parecia cansado ...

**Olá Harry ****  
><strong>  
>Foi exatamente o que Voldemort disse quando se ajoelhou ao lado do jovem Potter ... este entreabriu os olhos abertos para ver quem era o indivíduo que lhe estava falando ... <p>

Ao ver um par de olhos cor de sangue escondidos por detrás de uma mascara branca…supos de imediato de quem se tratava…

**Tom ...**

A voz do jovem bruxo chegou num sussurro ... baixa e frágil ...

Lord Voldemort observou-o com um estranho brilho nos olhos cor de sangue...

**Eu estive-te procurando****...** - Disse o Lord com voz suave.

Harry sorriu de forma triste …sentindo a mão quente e pálida do Lord…

**Eu pensei assim****... desculpe****...**-Desculpou-se Harry com a voz carregada de cansaço.

**Não te desculpes…**

Tom aproximou-se do jovem bruxo e encostouo seu corpo ao seu colo…este se encontrava tão débil ….o mesmo Lord podia sentir que não havia muita vida…a sua magia estava debilitada…o pouco e nada que já lhe deixava…

**Sinto por tudo isto… - **novamente o mais jovem se desculpou sorrindo de forma sincera…

**Cumprirei com a promessa que te fiz… - **Soltou com firmeza

**Obrigado Tom…**

**Não tens que agradecer meu anjo… - **a sua voz se suavizou ao cravar os seus olhos vermelhos com os verdes do outro.

**Tom ... Eu posso ver seu rosto pela última vez? **

O poderoso Senhor das Trevas levou uma mão à máscara e tirou-a, deixando ver o seu belo rosto rejuvenescido…

Seus olhos estavam cristalizados pelas lágrimas que não queria derramar…se tivesse encontrado Harry antes, talvez nada disto teria acontecido…

**Não penses nisso Tom…** - Disse-lhe Harry sabendo o que o que pensava - **isto era inevitável .. era o nosso destino…****um dos dois tinha que morrer**

**Preferiria morrer em teu lugar… -** disse com sinceridade, Harry sabia que dizia a verdade.

**Não ... tu tens uma promessa a cumprir ... então não podes morrer .. Entendeste Tom? **

**Claro…**

Harry sorriu de forma cálida…com aquele sorriso que havia cativado Lord Voldemort desde o princípio... ele sentiu o último toque dos lábios de Tom, antes de ser levado pelos braços da morte ... 

**Te amo Tom…**

**E eu a ti meu anjo…**

Harry Potter…

Morreu naquele dia nos cálidos braços do Lord…

Voldemort carregava nos seus braços o frágil corpo de Harry …sob os olhares vigilantes de todos os seus Comensais da Morte... 

**Tragam a senhorita Granger, o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy...serão levados para o castelo e tratados como meus convidados ****  
><strong>

O Senhor das Trevas tinha prometido ao seu anjo proteger a todo o custo os seus amigos…por mais que o mundo estivesse num escuro caos dominado pelas trevas…

O Lord cuidaria deles...para assim manter perto de si a ultima recordação do seu anjo…

Seus amigos…

Depois desse dia... o mundo caiu sob o domínio de Lord Voldemort ...

O Fim?

**NT:** Adorei traduzir esta fic. \o/

Este é o meu par favorito. Ela é realmente muito querida e muito triste. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews! :D


End file.
